The God-Emperors Terran Empire Wiki
Welcome to the Imperial Archives OOC: Wiki for my newest NationStates country: The titular God-Emperors Terran Empire. Based on the Imperium of Man and Star Trek's Terran Empire; this country also represents my real-life beliefs. The Terran Empire This article is a diplomatic guide to the Terran Empire; containing detailed and illustrated articles about its history, government, military and people (such as society, culture and philosophy). This guide also covers notable Terran technology, and many facts about the operation and inner workings of this ancient country. Use intended for foreign diplomats and dignitaries; available to regular persons for $8,- IGS (Humans and Abhumans only!) Written by Carolus Vargas, High Lord Administrator of the Terran Imperial Government. History of the Empire PT (Past Tech) 1775: United States of America founded 1775-1780: War of Independence (13 colonies) 1781-1784: Conquers French holdings to the West (Louisiana territory) 1785-1788: Invades and annexes Canada 1790-1820: Indian Wars on the Western continent. 1793-1796: First Mexican-American War. USA gains Texas, New Mexico, Arizona, California. 1798-1799: Annexation of Cuba 1800-1801: Annexation of the Bahamas 1802-1804: Spanish-American War. USA gains Florida, Philippines 1804-1810: Conquest of the Antilles. USA gains Haiti, Dominican Republic, Jamaica, Puerto Rico, the Antillean Archipelago. 1812-1820: Conquest of Mexico 1821: Terran Empire declared 1822-1824: Annexation of Alaska 1824: Founding of the Department of Secret Intelligence (Secret Police) 1826: Annexation of Greenland 1827: Annexation of Iceland 1830-1836: Invasion of the United Kingdom 1836: Imperial Inquisition founded (Cultural and Religious police) 1840-1848: Conquest of the Low Lands (Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg) 1850-1860: Conquest of the French Empire (France, Spain, Morocco, Algeria, Tunisia, Mali) 1860: Terran Empire turned from Democratic Empire into Meritocratic Dictatorship 1862-1865: Russo-Terran War. Empire gains Primorsky, Khabarovsk, Sakhalin, Magadan, Kamchatka, Chukota, Yakutsk, Amur 1866-1880: Conquest of Russia. Empire gains rest of Russia, Poland, Finland, Baltic states, Ukraine, Belarus, Georgia. 1882-1890: Operation Deep Strike West. Empire gains Sweden, Norway, Denmark, Germany, Austria, Switzerland, Czech, Italy. 1882-1886: Uprising in Africa. Uprising quelled. 1890-1898: Uprising in Europe. Uprising quelled. 1899: First successful airplane constructed 1900-1912: Uprising in Russia. Uprising quelled. First deployment of military aircraft. 1914-1918: Operation Deep Strike Center. Empire gains Slovakia, Hungary, Romania, Bulgaria, Slovenia, Croatia, Bosnia, Serbia, Albania, Macedonia, Greece, Moldova. First deployment of newly invented weapons systems: Tanks and Submarines. 1919: Beginning of civil aviation 1920-1930: Operation Deep Strike East. Empire gains Turkey, Syria, Lebanon, Iraq, Iran, Jordan, Israel, Arabian Peninsula. MT -2 (Modern Tech, Past) 1932-1946: First Terran Civil War. Western Prefectures and Eastern Prefectures fight each other for dominance. Western victory. 1948-1954: Muslim Revolts. Muslim-populated Prefectures rise up against the Empire, aided by Asian Muslim states. Revolts quelled, Empire gains Afghanistan, Pakistan. 1954-1956: Operation Retribution. Muslim leadership, intellectuals, spiritual leaders and fundamentalists purged. MT -1 (Modern Tech, Recent Past) 1960-1984: Concurrent: Conquest of Asia, Conquest of South America, Conquest of Africa, Conquest of Eurasia, Conquest of Oceania. The Terran Empire now covers the entire world, save for Antarctica. 1990-2004: Second Terran Civil War. Caucasian Loyalists fight against Colored Separatists. Loyalist victory. MT (Modern Tech) 2004-2008: Operation Vengeance. All autonomy quelled, Imperial government centralized. MT +1 (Modern Tech, Near Future) 2008-2015: Unification Wars. The Terran Empire stamps out all resistance, occupies Antarctica. MT +2 (Modern Tech, Future) 2016: Begin of full-scale research of nanobots; invention of teleportation devices. 2018-2030: Purification Wars. Whites and Slightly-Browns Such As Italians And Hispanics annihilate all other colors and destroy all religions and beliefs but their own. PMT (Past Modern Tech) 2030-2050: Reconstruction. With the entire global population loyal to the Empire, the battered planet Terra starts to rebuild itself. Science and technology start to flourish, and the Humans' infighting comes to an end. Military drones become an integral part of the Imperial Military. FT-1 (Future Tech, Early) 2050-2200: The Golden Age of Humanity. Mankind invents FTL travel and Terraforming. Antimatter breakthrough allows for incredible use of power. Humanity begins to settle the Milky Way. Development of sentient AI. Nanobots for repair work, cellular repairs etc. developed; severely increasing human lifespan. 2200-2400: Machine Wars. Mankind's robotic servants gain self-awareness and rise up against their creators. Human victory, but this war attracts the attention of another species... Solid Light and Hydrokinetic technology are developed. 2405-2406: First Contact War. Mankind's first conflict against an alien race. An easy victory for Humanity divides the Terran race. Humanity shot first. First use of military nanobots for spying and system hacking. A more reliable type of sentient Artificial Intelligence is developed, allowing combat drones to function without human operators. 2407-2430: Third Terran Civil War. Human Supremacists fight Cosmopolitans. Supremacist victory, Terran Empire turned into Xeno-hating fanatics. Emperor-worship begins. Nanobots advance far enough to self-replicate; allowing humans to live indefinitely. Artificial Intelligence becomes an integral part of Imperial hard- and software. FT (Future Tech, General) 2430-3000: Conquest of the Galaxy. Terran Empire conquers and settles the entire Milky Way, "xenociding" all local species. Brain Uploading allows people to live on after their body has died. Bionic technology on the rise. FT+1 (Future Tech, Late) M4.120-M7.874: Invasion of the Andromeda Supercluster. The Terran Empire repeats the conquest of the Milky Way on a much larger scale. Technology developed to clone tissue, create body parts and full bodily systems; it is soon discovered that entire functional bodies can be created. Tests with computerized people confirm that minds can be implanted into new bodies, we have attained artificial immortality. M10.042-M25.433: The Local Galactic Group undergoes the same treatment as the Andromeda Supercluster in earlier days, but the Terran Empire reaches its logistic breaking point. Power is decentralized, although the Emperor on Terra Primos is still the almighty ruler. Nanobots advance far enough to be used for small-scale construction and repair work. A new power source is developed in quantum particle resonance. FT +2 (Future Tech, Very Late) M30.800-M43.300: Virgo Supercluster. Beset by alien invaders from all sides, the Terran Empire takes the fight to them. The Virgo Supercluster is set ablaze for thirteen-thousand years; but in the end; Mankind wipes out all Xenos. Because of this rapid expansion, the Empire loses coherency, and is subdivided into semi-autonomous Segments. The Terran Empire's enormity means its overarching bureaucracy and government become incomplete, slow and ineffective, forcing the Empire to be subdivided at many levels. This loss of total control also causes Human-on-Human violence; worship of the Emperor and fear of Xenos being the only things keeping the gargantuan Empire together. The Emperor on Terra Primos is now a living God, and master over all Human life. New power source disvoered in Zero-Point Energy. PFT (Past Future Tech) M43.300-M73.450: Status Quo: The Terran Empire discovers a way to reliably travel between timelines and universes; leading to a series of brutal wars and conquests - but as long feared, the Empire suprecedes its scope of effective control and administration. Technology still advances, but so does the enemy's; making it look like total stagnation - while in fact everything advances faster than ever in Human history. The laws of physics and even death itself can be ignored. New power source developed in Dark Matter. But for every battle won, one is lost somewhere else. The fight for supremacy is now a fight for survival. Stop fighting and you are defeated - but keep fighting; and you can win battles, but never the war. Forget the power of technology and science, for so much has been forgotten, never to be re-learned. Forget the promise of progress and understanding, for in the grim darkness of the far future there is only war. There is no peace amongst the stars, only an eternity of carnage and slaughter. PFT +1 (Past Future Tech, Late - this is my usual RP date) M100.999: By now, Terran technology has almost completely stagnated. Though the knowledge of material construction, scientific processes and machines' inner workings are preserved and remain common knowledge; nothing new has been invented for milennia. While improvements and expansions are made to existing pieces of technology, the Terran Empire has reached a point in scientific, technological and biological advance wherein it can proceed no further. We have mastered natural processes by means of matter and energy manipulation; evolution has made us invulnerable to the teeth of time and decay; and nanotechnology and Virtual/Artificial Intelligence have advanced far enough to be considered sentient. Nanotbots are widespread and integral they work in concert with regular machines to keep the Empire up and running. Because everyone's brain waves have attuned to about the same frequency, our minds are partially linked; meaning we can sense each others' presence, emotions, thoughts and sensations - but only strong-willed people can read others' thoughts or look through their eyes. Terrans can, effectively, transcend personal perception. This evolution has allowed the government to re-centralize and logistics to return to functioning on their old pyramical organization. No longer dependant on food, water or oxygen; we now draw power from the Universe itself. We can use this raw energy to manipulate the elements a little bit; and have limited telekinetic abilities. Very powerful Psykers make up PsiOps (Psionic Operations), a special division of field agents who can implant mental suggestions, drive people insane with their thoghts; or turn them into molecular paste. The very strongest among PsiOps can take over people's minds. Our way of FTL travel means that we can, essentially, go back in time; though this is not time travel as the affected timeline dundergoes a quantum divide. This practice is used to create "dummy" timelines for resource exploitation... and combat training. Power sources are Zero-Point Energy reactors who draw their power from Dark Matter. Note that none of this is magic, as "any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic." - Arthur C. Clarke's Third Law. The Terran Empire, at this point, has reached Type V on the Kardashev scale. The Empire's universes completely under Terran control have been enveloped in gigantic Dyson Spheres... which are so costly the Imperial economy is smashed to atoms and never rebounds. M101.001: Limited trade and technological exchange with other powers begins. The acquired quantum reactors and quantum particle weapons are combined with Terran Zero-Point technology, creating power plants and military systems beyond imagining. The final Technological Revolution occurs. M101.025: Research into quantum physics, metaphysics, unified field theory, astrophysics, particle physics, dimensional physics and the likes reveal the true nature of existence: "[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/MindScrew Everything is made of atoms. Each atom is connected to every other atom. Atoms are a form of matter. Matter and antimatter are forms of energy. All energy occupies all space at the same time; and all time happens at the same quantum moment."] This knowledge has driven everyone completely insane, causing the Empire to stop caring about everything but itself, since everything that is going to happen has already happened, no matter what you do.Therefore, you can do whatever you want without having to worry about any kind of repercussions; because those would've occured already if it wasn't meant to be done. The Terran Empire becomes extremely reclusive and even more warlike; beginning to destroy civilizations without warning; because they think it's the right thing to do, to "protect our future past", out of spite, out of boredom, in fits of rage, for fun - or just because they can. Paradoxically, the Empire also becomes more friendly and open towards other powers, including non-Human ones. M101.100 (Modern day): The flow of time itself has been brought to a halt. The Empire fully closes its borders, and envelops its universes is another, overarching Dyson Sphere; that somehow exists outside of the space-time continuum - thereby also removing the areas within the Great Sphere from spacetime! The only way to enter it now is through the Portal Webway. The Terran holdings outside of the "Great Sphere" become known as the Outer Regions - Terran-occupied planets in many timelines of even more universes. The Terran people have essentially become biological extensions of the Multiverse itself; sharing the same macro-mind whilst maintaining their individuality. The Terran Empire can now manifest itself at any point in spacetime, at any moment - its technology and mastery of the universe allowing it to transcend the bounds of mortality, finiteness, physics, time, even existence itself; no longer a nation and people, but a many-pronged multiversal entity. Yet, despite all this, the Terran Empire isn't invincible or invulnerable, nor are its people immortal or omnipotent. The Empire has turned itself into a singularity, manipulating the theory of Infinite Probability to perpetuate itself. It exists as a wildcard in (non/extra-)existence; incomprehensible to all but the Terrans themselves - for they are / it is entirely on another metaphysical level. The Terran race Physiology Skin colors range from Nordic White to Israeli and Northern Mexican Hispanic, but nothing darker than that. The most common hair colors are black, the darker shades of brown, and sandy colors, but red and blonde are very rare. Common eye colors are deep shades of silver, grey, orange and green, with other colors virtually nonexistent. A striking feature is that many people have bicolored or differently colored eyes. The Immortals stand out with their bright purple eyes. Physically, Terrans are quite tall, averaging at 7 feet, but are relatively slender; though more stocky than our predecessors. Body shapes are less gender-distinctive than those of Old Humans, making men a little less masculine and women less feminine (but somehow more attractive) than our ancestors. Still, Terrans are more angular compared to the Old Humans, who had more rounded body shapes. Terrans have very little body hair; it only grows on the head, so we lack all facial- and body hair. We also have relatively little body fat, but make up for that in lean muscle. Eyes OOC: This paragraph includes a long list of technical terms. SInce I can't explain them all and still make sense to the average person, I advice Wikipedia if you want to know what I'm talking about. Terran eyes are among the most evolved parts of our physiology; to such great lengths that the only thing they have in common with the eyes of Old Humans are part of their shape and general structure. Each eye contains 112.5 million cone cells and 540 million rod cells, allowing them to see normally in virtually any lighting circumstance, including staring at directly into a sun. (As well as allowing us to distinguish many more colors than Old Humans.) Needless to say, our retinas are far more sturdy, and can self-repair any suffered damage over time. Our eyes have an increased, and dynamic field of view: they can see 100* in every direction passively, and can increase it to 150* horizontally and 120* vertically by rolling the eyeball. More extensive evolutions have taken place in lenses and image processing: the contrast ratio has increased massively and now stands at 1800:1, and the eyes can register no less than 1720 frames per second. The greates changes were to the visible light spectrum: it now ranges from 10 billion to 1 quintillion Hz. allowing Terrans to see infrared and microwave rays in the lower spectrum, and ultraviolet and X-rays in the upper spectrum. This does mean that the day skies over Terra Primos look a dark, purplish blue to us; but nobody remembers it used to seem light blue. Because the eyes used to be a weak spot, their shape has changed to decrease its attractiveness as a target. A (relatively) thick, translucent, rubber-like polymer coating now covers the cornea, forcing the eye slightly further down into its socket. To counter this, the inner side of the eye has switched its shape - becoming concave. Genetics Evolution from Humans known as Terrans to the species "Terrans" has given us: increased resistance to Cold, Heat, Radiation, Water, Lack of Oxygen. Formerly incapacitating wounds, like spinal injuries, can now be healed. Brain damage no more dangerous than any other injury. Regrowth of severed body parts possible; but this takes a few weeks. (We use cloned limbs for instand replacements). Natural healing has become much faster compared to Old Humans, to a point wherein a broken bone takes just 3 hours to fully restore itself. Our bodies function much more efficiently, allowing for long periods without sustenance, water or air. (128 days, 20 days and 4 hours, respectively.) Yet, the ancient proverb applies: "If you cut me, do I not bleed?" The greatest danger is bleeding to death. By M100, this has all been nullified - the only way for Terrans to die is death in battle or extreme injury. We also posses redundant versions of all major organs; and several organs have disappeared, such as the appendix... and the majority of internal sexual organs - this creates our greatest problem: not being able to reproduce without technological assistance; and offspring is grown outside the body. A certain male body part has decreased in size by 35%, and the part below that has retracted to the inside of the body. A certain female body part has also decreased in size by 35%, and has lost most internal features. With females, the uterus and ovaries no longer exist. Female breasts are smaller, less saggy, and no longer serve any purpose. (While Imperial biotechnology can easily remove them completely, the people have spoken: "considered part of our species' design.") Still, our people consider this a blessing, as this sexual de-evolution was the final nail on sexism's coffin. Even the Immortals have willingly undergone these physiological changes; partially in order not to appear too different from their kinsmen, and partially because they're revolted by / terrified of Old Human means of reproduction. In order to accomodate these new perks, our DNA is unrecognizable from that of our ancestors. A strand consists of a quadruple helix, connected to a central spire; the helixes are also connected to each other. Astounding the scientific community is the fact that our cells and telomeres no longer suffer from natural decay; how they evolved to void the Hayflick limit is unknown, we just know they did. This makes us biologically immortal, though we can still die of various reasons, such as injury, drowning, asphyxiation etc. While we have nanobots to repair bodily harm, this takes a relatively long time, making them all but useless in case of serious injury and, for instance, being burned; because the nanobots' main function is the maintenance of cells. Yet, the Terran body can continue functioning after sustaining horrific injuries that would've been fatal to an Old Human many times over. Mental capacities The two brains of the Old Race have blended together into one large brain, which doesn't assign different tasks to different lobes/halves, but shares all functions. This brain has a capacity of 5000 CC, contains 380 billion neurons, and has 60.000 synapses per neuron; giving Terrans an intelligence comparable to 8 or 9 Old Humans; and gives us a far greater memory capacity than that of our ancestors. Disappeared have selective blindness and passive selective memory: Terrans remember everything, from the biggest picture down to the tiniest detail with perfect clarity - and since these memories are timestamped there can be no confusion about the source and identity of a memory. Active selective memory, on the other hand, has expanded to become a controlled mental function: things we want to forget, we can reliably suppress. The reason for the de-evolving of selective blindness is because of the increase in percieved FPS, making it unneccessary. Psychic powers (Of course, this being the Imperium, how could I leave out Psykers? Even though they don't draw power from the Immaterium, but from the universe's own energy.) Mind reading - psychic attacks: power to create and manipulate fire and electricity. Passive: Sharing memories and emotions, sensing each other's presence and intentions. Source: wavelength, brains operate around the same wavelengths, causing brain waves to connect. Imperial Government The highest leaders, the Imperials and the High Lords, are known as "the Immortals"; because for all intents and purposes, they are. The Immortals came about to being around 200.000 BC, but nobody - including the Immortals themselves - know just how, and by whom, they were created. Immortals cannot die of old age, starvation, suffocation, blood loss or even disintegration; they'll simply come back together. However, they can be killed by other extremely powerful people; such as Demigods, Ancients, Originals, and the most powerful Magos and Technocrats. The Immortals are regarded as living Gods, and with a good reason: they represent the very best of Humanity, but also its very worst. Human in genes and DNA but superhuman in skill, intelligence and strength, the Immortals have been leading Humanity in secret until they revealed themselves in 1775, when they convinced the Thirteen Colonies to rise against their British overlords. The Imperials The Emperor, James Matthew Redfield The Empress, Kate Donner The High Lords High Lord Governor, Cato Leventis High Lord Administrator, Carolus Vargas High Lord Inquisitor, Sophia Komnenos High Lord Admiral, Tiberius Palaiologos High Lord Marshal, Alexios Petrakis Terran Government Imperial government Segmentum government Universal government Suercluster government Galactic Cluster government Galactic government REgional government Systemary government Planetary government Local government The Inquisition The Department of Special Intelligence Breakdown of government institutions and their authority. The Administratorum Records all government activities, administrates all branches of government save for DSI, forms an overarching bureaucracy. Imperial Departments Department of War . Ministry of Defense . Ministry of Arms and Ammunitions . Ministry of Homeland Security . Ministry of Transportation . Ministry of Foreign Affairs Department of Internal Affairs Department of Justice Department of Infrastructure Department of Science, Technology and Development Department of Agriculture Department of the Economy . Ministry of Commerce and Labor . Ministry of Finances Department of Education Imperial Council Advisors to the Imperials and High Lords, overseers of Congress, Senate, Departments and Administratorum. Imperial Congress Day to day government, legeslative Imperial Senate Makes important decisions, executive Role of the Military in the Imperial Government The Presidium Congregation of most important military officials, commanders of the armed forces. Imperial Military Imperial Starfleet (IMS) Imperial Starfleet unit types Capital ships TEDreadnought.png|Imperial Starfleet Dreadnought TEBattleship.png|Imperial Starfleet Battleship TEHeavyCruiser.png|Imperial Starfleet Fast Battleship TEBattleCruiser.png|Imperial Starfleet Battle Cruiser Destroyer.jpg|Imperial Starfleet Assault Destroyer Stealth Destroyer.jpg|Imperial Starfleet Stealth Destroyer Frigate.jpg|Imperial Starfleet Fast Attack Ship Spacecraft Carrier.jpg|Imperial Starfleet Spacecraft Carrier High-Speed Carrier.jpg|Imperial Starfleet High-Speed Spacecraft Carrier Drone Destroyer.jpg|Imperial Starfleet Drone Destroyer Drone Carrier.jpg|Imperial Starfleet Drone Spacecraft Carrier Small craft NavyFighter.jpg|Imperial Navy Multirole Fighter (Superiority, Attack) NavyAttackBoat.png|Imperial Starfleet Attack Boat Imperial Starfleet structure Imperial Army (IA) The Imperial Army is the Empire's ground assault force; they attack enemy armies and invade hostile planets, leaving nothing alive that stands in their way. The IA's main recruiting pool are young people looking for adventure or wanting to prove their strength. Some IA units are stationed on Navy vessels, to give the Fleets a force for conducting groundside operations. When not in service, the Imperial Army's Combat Groups are spread out over their home system. The IA's greatest loyalty lies with the Imperial Government. Imperial Army unit types Infantry *Marines *Shock Troopers *Storm Troopers *Drop Troopers *Heavy Infantry *Heavy Weapons *Heavy Support *Grenadiers *Riflemen *Combat Engineers *Field Medics Armor *Superheavy Armor *Heavy Armor *Main Armor *Medium Armor *Light Armor Artillery *Heavy Artillery *Assault Guns *Rocket Artillery *Tracked Artillery *Mobile Artillery *Field Artillery Air Force *Superiority Fighters *Air/Ground Attack Fighters *Air/Air Attack Fighters *Dive Bombers *Armed Troop Transport Imperial Army structure 8 Corps' form a Combat Group; the Imperial Army's main size fighting force. Each planetary system fields one (1) Combat Group. Combat Group size: Approx. 11517600 men - eleven million five-hundred seventeen thousand six-hundred men. 5 Divisions form a Corps. Corps size: Approx. 1439700 men - one million four-hundred thirty-nine thousand seven-hundred men. IMPERIAL ARMY DIVISION (approx. 287940 men - two-hundred and eighty-seven thousand nine-hundred and forty men) 3X Combined Arms Regiment, Infantry and Artillery (Approx. 3560 men) . 2 Riflemen battalions (2X 1000 men; 2000 men) . 4 Heavy Infantry companies (4X 200 men; 800 men) . 1 Heavy Weapons platoon (40 men) . 1 Heavy Support platoon (40 men) . 1 Combat Engineers platoon (40 men) . 1 Field Medics platoon (40 men) . 2 Field Artillery platoons (2X 40 pieces; 80 pieces) . 1 Heavy Artillery platoon (40 pieces) . 1 Rocket Artillery platoon (40 pieces) . 1 Assault Guns platoon (40 pieces) 3X Combined Arms Regiment, Infantry and Armor (approx. 7760 men) . 1 Storm Troopers battalion (1000 men) . 6 Heavy Infantry companies (6X 200 men; 1200 men) . 2 Heavy Weapons companies (2X 200 men; 400 men) . 4 Heavy Support platoons (4X40 men; 160 men) . 3 Grenadiers companies (3X 200 men; 600 men) . 2 Riflemen battalions (2X 1000 men; 2000 men) . 1 Combat Engineers company (200 men) . 2 Field Medics platoon (2X 40 men; 80 men) . 1 Superheavy Armor platoon (20 vehicles) . 4 Heavy Armor platoons (4X 20 vehicles; 80 vehicles) . 1 Main Armor company (100 vehicles) . 2 Medium Armor companies (2X 100 vehicles; 200 vehicles) . 2 Light Armor companies (2X 100 vehicles; 200 vehicles) 3X Combined Arms Regiment, Infantry, Armor and Artillery (approx. 8040 men) . 1 Shock Troopers battalion (1000 men) . 1 Heavy Infantry battalion (1000 men) . 1 Heavy Weapons company (200 men) . 3 Grenadiers companies (3X 200 men; 600 men) . 8 Riflemen companies (8X 200 men; 1600 men) . 2 Combat Engineers platoons (2X 40 men; 80 men) . 1 Field Medics platoon (40 men) . 2 Heavy Armor platoons (2X 20 vehicles; 40 vehicles) (440) . 1 Main Armor company (100 vehicles) (500) . 1 Medium Armor company (100 vehicles) (500) . 2 Light Armor companies (2X 100 vehicles; 200 vehicles) (1000) . 2 Rocket Artillery platoons (2X 40 pieces; 80 pieces) (240) . 2 Tracked Artillery platoons (2X 40 pieces; 80 pieces) (240) . 2 Mobile Artillery platoons (2X 40 pieces; 80 pieces) (240) . 1 Field Artillery company (120 pieces) (360) 4X Heavy Infantry Regiment (approx. 6480 men) . 2 Shock Troopers battalions (2X 1000 men; 2000 men) . 2 Heavy Infantry battalions (2X 1000 men; 2000 men) . 1 Heavy Weapons battalion (1000 men) . 3 Heavy Support companies (3X 200 men; 600 men) . 2 Grenadiers companies (2X 200 men; 400 men) . 2 Riflemen companies (2X 200 men; 400 men) . 1 Combat Engineers platoon (40 men) . 1 Field Medics platoon (40 men) 2X Assault Infantry Regiment (approx. 4680 men) . 8 Shock Troopers companies (8X 200 men; 1600 men) . 6 Drop Troopers companies (6X 200 men; 1200 men) . 1 Heavy Infantry battalion (1000 men) . 4 Grenadiers companies (4X 200 men; 800 men) . 1 Combat Engineers platoon (40 men) . 1 Field Medics platoon (40 men) 4X Main Infantry Regiment (approx. 5320 men) . 1 Heavy Weapons company (200 men) . 1 Heavy Support company (200 men) . 2 Grenadiers companies (4X 200 men; 800 men) . 4 Riflemen battalions (4X 1000 men; 4000 men) . 1 Combat Engineers platoon (40 men) . 2 Field medics platoons (2X 40 men; 80 men) 2X Support Infantry Regiment (approx. 4200 men) . 1 Heavy Weapons battalion (1000 men) . 1 Heavy Support battalion (1000 men) . 3 Grenadiers companies (3X 200 men; 600 men) . 1 Riflemen battalion (1000 men) . 2 Combat Engineers companies (2X 200 men; 400 men) . 1 Field Medics company (200 men) 2X Heavy Armor Regiment (approx. 10500 men) . 1 Superheavy Armor battalion (500 vehicles) . 2 Heavy Armor battalions (2X 500 vehicles; 1000 vehicles) 2X Assault Armor Regiment (approx. 4600 men) . 3 Heavy Armor companies (3X 100 vehicles; 300 vehicles) . 1 Main Armor battalion (500 vehicles) . 2 Tracked Artillery companies (2X 100 vehicles; 200 vehicles) 3X Main Armor Regiment (approx. 9000 men) . 4 Heavy Armor companies (4X 100 vehicles; 400 vehicles) . 8 Main Armor companies (8X 100 vehicles; 800 vehicles) . 6 Medium Armor companies (6X 100 vehicles; 600 vehicles) 2X Armor Support Regiment (approx. 4100 men) . 2 Medium Armor companies (2X 100 vehicles; 200 vehicles) . 1 Light Armor battalion (500 vehicles) . 2 Tracked Artillery companies (2X 100 vehicles; 200 vehicles) 1X Heavy Artillery Regiment (approx. 3600 men) . 1 Heavy Artillery battalion (400 pieces) . 1 Assault Guns battalion (400 pieces) . 1 Rocket Artillery battalion (400 pieces) 2X Main Artillery Regiment (approx. 5400 men) . 2 Assault Guns battalions (800 pieces) . 3 Rocket Artillery companies (3X 200 pieces; 600 pieces) . 1 Tracked Artillery battalion (400 pieces) 3X Mobile Artillery Regiment (approx. 3600 men) . 1 Mobile Artillery battalion (400 pieces) . 1 Tracked Artillery battalion (400 pieces) 4X Support Artillery Regiment (approx. 3600 men) . 1 Mobile Artillery battalion (400 pieces) . 2 Field Artillery battalions (800 pieces) 1X Air Force Overwatch Regiment (apporx. 900 men) . 1 Superiority Fighters battalion (300 planes) . 1 Air/Air Attack Fighters battalion (300 planes) . 1 Air/Ground Attack Fighters battalion (300 planes) 2X Air Force Superiority Regiment (approx. 800 men) . 1 Superiority Fighters battalion (300 planes) . 2 Air/Air Attack Fighters companies (5X 100 planes; 500 planes) 1X Air Force Ground Attack Regiment (approx. 800 men) . 2 Superiority Fighters companies (2X 100 planes; 200 planes) . 1 Dive Bombers batalion (300 planes) . 1 Air/Ground Attack Fighters battalion (300 planes) 1X Air Force Support Regiment (approx. 600 men) . 2 Air/Air Attack Fighters companies (2X 100 planes; 200 planes) . 1 Air/Ground Attack Fighters battalion (300 planes) . 1 Dive Bombers company (100 planes) 5X Air Force Transport Regiment (approx. 9800 men) . 1 Superiority Fighters company (100 planes) . 1 Air/Air Attack Fighters company (100 planes) . 4 Armed Troop Transport battalions (1200 planes) 1X Special Forces Regiment (approx. 7000 men) . 2 Marines battalions (2X 1000 men; 2000 men) . 2 Drop Troopers battalions (2X 1000 men; 2000 men) . 3 Shock Troopers battalions (3X 1000 men; 3000 men) Gunship1.png|Imperial Army Gunship HeavyArmor1.png|Imperial Army Heavy Armor HeavYArtillery.jpg|Imperial Army Heavy Artillery Infantry2 IA.jpg|Imperial Army Rifleman Infantry6 IA Marine.jpg|Imperial Army Marine Infantry8 IA.png|Imperial Army Heavy Infantry Infantry11 IA StormTrooper.jpg|Imperial Army Storm Trooper Infantry12 IA DropTrooper.jpg|Imperial Army Drop Trooper MainArmor1.jpg|Imperial Army Main Armor MobileArtilleryIA.png|Imperial Army Mobile Artillery ShockTrooper.png|Imperial Army Shock Trooper SuperHeavyArmor 1.JPG|Imperial Army Superheavy Armor SuperiorityFighter.png|Imperial Army Aia/Air Attack Fighter SuperiorityFighter2.png|Imperial Army Superiority Fighter TrackedArtillery2.jpg|Imperial Army Tracked Artillery TrackedArtillery111.png|Imperial Army Tracked Artillery SuperheavyIA Stormsword.jpg|The Imperial Army's Superheavy Tank: Stormsword Imperial Guard (IG) The Imperial Guard comes in once the Imperial Army has moved on. The Guard occupies planets taken / secured by the Imperial Army, and defend them from attackers. Though mainly a defensive force, they sometimes assist the Army in offensive operations. The IG's main recruiting pool are people who are hell-bent on defeating Humanity's enemies. Some IG units are stationed on Navy vessels, to give the Fleets a force to protect their ships from boarders; and to give Navy-based IA forces backup when necessary. The IG's greatest loyalty llies with the Empire itself. Imperial Guard unit types Infantry * Rangers * Shock Troopers * Storm Troopers * Drop Troopers * Heavy Infantry * Heavy Weapons * Heavy Support * Grenadiers * Riflemen * Combat Engineers * Field Medics Armor * Superheavy Armor * Heavy Armor * Main Armor * Medium Armor * Light Armor Artillery * Heavy Artillery * Long Range Artillery * Precision Artillery * Rocket Artillery * Tracked Artillery * Mobile Artillery Air Force * Gunships * Superiority Fighters * Air/Ground Attack Fighters * Air/Air Attack Fighters * Dive Bombers * Armed Troop Transport Imperial Guard structure GroundGroundAttackFighter1.png|Imperial Guard Ground Attack Fighter Infantry3 IG.jpg|Imperial Guard Riflemen; Main Armor in the background Infantry4 IG.jpg|Imperial Guard Heavy Support trooper Infantry7 IG Ranger.jpg|Imperial Guard Ranger Infantry14 IG.jpg|Imperial Guard Storm Trooper MainArmor1.png|Imperial Guard Main Armor MediumArmor1.png|Imperial Guard FLAK Tank (Medium Armor) MediumArmor2.jpg|Imperial Guard Medium Armor TrackedArtillery1.JPG|Imperial Guard Assault Gun TrackedArtillery3.jpg|Imperial Guard Tracked Artillery AGunship.png|Imperial Guard Gunship SuperheavyIG Baneblade.jpg|The Imperial Guard's Superheavy Tank: Baneblade Planetary Defense Forces (PDF) These are local troops, tasked with the defense of their homeworld and nothing else. Though not lacking in courage, skills and equipment, the PDF isn't quite as capable as their IA and IG counterparts, because these attract the "better" fighters. The PDF's main recruiting pool are people determined to protect their homelands at all costs. Unlike the IA and IG, the PDF are more loyal to their homeworlds than to the Empire or Government, making them a security risk as they could rebel against the Empire, but without the PDF many planets would have fallen to Xenos invaders, and the Empire wouldn't be able to hold onto its territories. Planetary Defense Forces unit types Infantry * Commandos * Shock Troopers * Storm Troopers * Heavy Infantry * Heavy Weapons * Heavy Support * Grenadiers * Riflemen * Light Infantry * Combat Engineers * Field Medics Armor * Superheavy Armor * Heavy Armor * Main Armor * Medium Armor * Light Armor Artillery * Medium Artillery * Rocket Artillery * Tracked Artillery * Mobile Artillery * Field Artillery Air Force * Superiority Fighters * Air/Ground Attack Fighters * Air/Air Attack Fighters * Dive Bombers * Armed Troop Transport Planetary Defense Forces structure AirAirAttackFighter1.png|Planetary Defense Forces Air/Ground Attack Fighter Infantry1 PDF.jpg|Planetary Defense Forces Shock Trooper Infantry9 PDF.jpg|Planetary Defense Forces Rifleman Infantry10 PDF.jpg|Planetary Defense Forces Heavy Weapons team Infantry13 PDF.jpg|Planetary Defense Forces Heavy Infantryman MainArmorPDF.jpg|Planetary Defense Forces Main Armor MediumArmor 1.jpg|Planetary Defense Forces Light Armor Gunship2.png|Planetary Defense Forces Gunship SuperheavyPDF Stormhammer.jpg|The Planetary Defense Forces' Superheavy Tank: Stormblade Infantry5.jpg|PDF Commando Orbital Defense Grid Orbital Weapons Grid (Shields, Dampeners and Special Defenses) Planetary Defense Grid Apocalypse Defense Grid Underworld Defense Grid Super Weapons Terran Society, Culture and Philosophy Terran Society Full gender equality, highly cultured, selfless, little bit hedonistic. Militarism Complete apathy towards life and death Social Stratification Xenophobia Terran morals and values Stuff we like to do Quotes and Proverbs There can be no bystanders in the battle for survival. Anyone who will not fight by your side is an enemy you must crush. Only in death does duty end. The Imperium! How might its aspect! How far-reaching its boundries! As one world dies ten more are brought into the fold. Fear us, for we count the lives of planets, not men! Contact with alien races always renews one's faith in humanity. It is my belief that foreign travel narrows the mind wonderfully. Victory? What use is victory? Let me have a battle of annihilation. No world shall be beyond my rule; no enemy shall be beyond my wrath. The universe has many horrors yet to throw at us. This is not the end of our struggle. This is just the beginning of our crusade to save Humanity. Be faithful! Be strong! Be vigilant! Paranoia is a very comforting state of mind. If you think they're out to get you, it means you think you matter. Stories are much tidier than real life. Stories have neat, happy endings, but all you ever really get is unfinished business. You can never have too many enemies. The more you've got, the more likely they are to get in each other's way. The warrior who acts out of honor cannot fail. His duty is honor itself. Even his death - if it is honorable - is a reward and can be no failure, for it has come through duty. Seek honor as you act, therefore, and you will know no fear. A good soldier obeys without question. A good officer commands without doubt. Every man is a spark in the darkness. by the time he is noticed he is gone forever. A retinal after-image that fades and is obscured by newer, brighter lights. The Emperor protects! State Philisophy: Quantum Realism As written by James Matthew Redfield; before becoming Emperor, in 1649 AD.; in response to the Peace of Westphalia. Note that this letter contains many things that wouldn't happen/exist/be diuscovered until hundreds of years later; this letter was adressed to Kate Donner, (then) Czar of Russia. ---- I had a dream last night, before the treaty was signed. This treaty will be the undoing of all Mankind unless the Seven (Historian's note: This means the Seven Immortals) step up and unite Humanity against its common foe: the Xenos. If the world is left in its current state, Russia will invade Europe in 2018, and will push all the way to the Harz Mountains; and the European Union will have no power to stop them. The United States will be powerless to intervene because of China's threats; it doesn't want to be responsible for World War III. But if the Russians are stopped in Germany, why does this mean the end of Man? Becaus of the breason/b the Russians are stopped. On the 13th of march, 2018, the People's Republic of China will launch a full-scale nuclear attack on Russia. This will be the beginning of the end. And the cause will be ideological; philisophical and religious. Then this is what we must do - impose our own philosophy on the entire Human race, by extreme force if necessary! See below: There is planet Earth, where we live (obviously). Humanity evolved on Earth, over the course of approximately 2 million years. But according to quantum physics, like the String theory and Many Worlds theory, there is a separate timeline for every outcome of every variable; and where one outcome may not be possible at all in any timeline in our universe, it will be possible in another universe. The difference between "timelines" and "universes" is that every universe contains many timelines. Each universe has a set of "constant" factors, such as material make-up (matter or antimatter, solid matter or energy, or a combination, et cetera); and a universe's timelines have the same factors - if the factors are different, the timeline is part of a different universe. Universes and timelines are interconnected on both macro- and microscales; and while the effect they have on each other aren't measurable by us yet, I'm assuming they are there. Now, timelines diverge upon every decision, every possible outcome of a variable. There is a timeline wherein everything is exactly the same as ours, only two atoms in a drinking glass are switched around. Or one where humans never evolved, life on Earth doesn't exist (or Earth itself isn't there) and the dominant species is a type of giant octopus. Our timeline has also diverged many times. There is an alternate timeline wherein the United States never declared war on the Empire of Japan, allowing them to conquer China; wherein the Czarists triumphed over the communist revolutionaries; wherein Neanderthals outlived our ancestors! Is there a God? There are gods out there, no doubt about it. Almighty or with limited power, as Creator or as Overseer (or both); as a person or as a pseudo-intelligent force. There are universes with only one God, and there are ones with 8000 gods. I do have to say that the existence of deities is probably a cosmic constant: if one universe's timeline doesn't have a God, none of them do. But there are also universes that came to be naturally; wherein life evolved on its own, and will eventually die of old age, to make way for a young, new universe to take its place in existence. So in that line of thought, perhaps somewhere near us, the Abrahamic God did create a universe (or a part of it), but he also created evolution to make sure the changing world doesn't kill them off. (for example) As Epicures once said: "The gods can either take away evil from the world and will not, or, being willing to do so, cannot; or they neither can nor will, or lastly, they are both able and willing. If they have the will to remove evil and cannot, then they are not omnipotent. If they can, but will not, than they are not benevolent. If they are neither able nor willing, then they are neither omnipotent nor benevolent. Lastly, if they are both able and willing to annihilate evil, how does it exist?" '' I don't think our timeline has a God, simply because it doesn't make sense (Consider all the ciontradictions in the Bible. For such a benevolent being, God sure wants to kill a lot of people!). There is absolutely no proof at all God exists, and given all reason he simply can't exist! There is plenty of evidence confirming the Big Bang (Like cosmic background radiation), and evolution has been proven true time and again. So the question shouldn't be "does God exist?", but "where does God exist?". What happens after death has a whole different explanation altogether; I've forgotten the name (something with pathology) but remember the story behind it: Since death is the seizing of bodily function, it doesn't include "destruction of the self". Because of the theses of quantum reality, what happens to someone after they die depends on the person. Whatever the person believes happens to them, happens. If you believe in Abrahamic Heaven or Hell, you go there. If you believe in reincarnation, you're reincarnated. But though you might end up in an empty void, you're never truly gone - since the human brain cannot comprehend total nonexistence. Because all minds are linked up (since all matter is connected, and the mind is energy, and energy is matter as well), it's a great example of "your mind makes it real". The existence of souls depends on the universe, but for something to be considered "alive", it has to have a mind. One could say that the concept of "soul" is a mainfestation of the mind. I know what you are thinking: You just cracked down on the existence of God, but further back you confirmed His existence? Hear me out, I never said that God doesn't exist, I merely said that he doesn't exist bhere/b! But let's look at this from inside another universe, one that bdoes/b have a Creator God. Everything there, too, can be explained with science and logic: ''DNA is information. The amount of information encapsulated in a single strand of human DNA would fill 400 volumes the size of an Encyclopedia Britanica, and this information contains an exact blueprint for creating a human being. This information did not write itself. The creation of information requires intelligence. The creation of an encyclopedia requires an author - a creator. God is the creator of the information in DNA. '' ''Look at how amazing and complex life is. Look at how intricate the human eye is, and the human brain. There is no way that the human eye and the human brain arose spontaneously from the mud. In the same way that a watch cannot appear without a watchmaker, there is no way that all this complexity arose without an intelligent creator. The above quotes are categorized as belonging to "Intelligent Design", which is, in our universe, religion's desperate attempt to make God and science coexist. However, there are timelines where this is fact! But I'll stop rambling about religion, and get down to the point: What direction should we take, and what should we do for, and with, Humanity? I'll explain: Yours, James Redfield, Emperor of Sweden. ---- Emperor-worship Disposition towards other religions Effects of Quantum Reality Positive effects Negative effects Servitors Economics of the Terran Empire Military economy, all buisnesses and factories etc. controlled by the government. Stark contrast between planets, modern and old, clean and polluted, spacious and cramped, luxurious and poor. The corporate-industrial sector Imperial Territory The Great Sphere and its Dyson Universes The Outer Rim territories Notable Terran planets Terra Primos (Cradle of Mankind and home to Imperial City) Mars (Former epicenter of technological advance and innovation; now home to technoligcal and scientific ruling institutions.) Meridian Primos (The Empire's most pivotal Fortress World) Dacona Primos (Lynchpin of Imperial high culture) Infrastructure Planetary classifications CIvilized World Average population (in billions): 8.5 Average pollution rating (rated from Negligible to Post-Apocalyptic): Low Average quality of life (rated from Poor to Exquisite): Exquisite Garden World Average population (in billions): 3 Average pollution rating (rated from Negligible to Post-Apocalyptic): Negligible Average quality of life (rated from Poor to Exquisite): Exquisite Preserve World Average population (in billions): 0.2 Average pollution rating (rated from Negligible to Post-Apocalyptic): Negligible Average quality of life (rated from Poor to Exquisite): Excellent Hive World Average population (in billions): 30 Average pollution rating (rated from Negligible to Post-Apocalyptic): Severe Average quality of life (rated from Poor to Exquisite): Good Fortress World Average population (in billions): 50 Average pollution rating (rated from Negligible to Post-Apocalyptic): Serious Average quality of life (rated from Poor to Exquisite): Poor Forge World Average population (in billions): 9 Average pollution rating (rated from Negligible to Post-Apocalyptic): Post-Apocalyptic Average quality of life (rated from Poor to Exquisite): Bad Armory World Average population (in billions): 2 Average pollution rating (rated from Negligible to Post-Apocalyptic): Average Average quality of life (rated from Poor to Exquisite): Good Administrative world Average population (in billions): 6 Average pollution rating (rated from Negligible to Post-Apocalyptic): Reasonable Average quality of life (rated from Poor to Exquisite): Good Industrial World Average population (in billions): 11 Average pollution rating (rated from Negligible to Post-Apocalyptic): Post-Apocalyptic Average quality of life (rated from Poor to Exquisite): Average Mining World Average population (in billions): 4 Average pollution rating (rated from Negligible to Post-Apocalyptic): Terrible Average quality of life (rated from Poor to Exquisite): Poor Agro World Average population (in billions): 2 Average pollution rating (rated from Negligible to Post-Apocalyptic): Moderate Average quality of life (rated from Poor to Exquisite): Average Frontline World Average population (in billions): 3.5 Average pollution rating (rated from Negligible to Post-Apocalyptic): Serious Average quality of life (rated from Poor to Exquisite): Low War World Average population (in billions): Average pollution rating (rated from Negligible to Post-Apocalyptic): Severe Average quality of life (rated from Poor to Exquisite): Poor Death World Average population (in billions): 0.5 Average pollution rating (rated from Negligible to Post-Apocalyptic): Negligible Average quality of life (rated from Poor to Exquisite): Poor NON-IMPERIAL OR DISCARDED WORLDS Xeno world Average population (in billions): Varies / Unknown Average pollution rating (rated from Negligible to Post-Apocalyptic): Varies / Unknown Average quality of life (rated from Poor to Exquisite): Varies / Unknown Lifeless world Average population (in billions): 0 / Lifeless Average pollution rating (rated from Negligible to Post-Apocalyptic): N/A Average quality of life (rated from Poor to Exquisite): N/A Dead world Average population (in billions): 0 / Lifeless Average pollution rating (rated from Negligible to Post-Apocalyptic): N/A Average quality of life (rated from Poor to Exquisite): N/A Planetary Layout Imperial Cities City1.jpg|Lower Middle-class borough, near an Industry district City2.jpg|Upper Lower-class borough City3.jpg|Middle lower-class borough City4.jpg|Contrast: Lower Lower-class borough in front of an Upper Lower-class borough City5.jpg|Middle lower-class borough at the base of an Administration center City6.jpg|Another Lower middle-class borough Pictures of Imperial City, capital of the Terran Empire and spanning the entirety of Terra Primos (Earth). Interconnectedness Notable technology FTL travel (Works on the principles of Wave Motion and Inverted Time Dilation) Antigravity Entropy Reversal Systems (because of we didn't the universe would enentually die a heat death, and the Empire (and the War) would be finite. Interuniversal Portal Network (used to travel to universes that are near death, we harvest this universe's resources and gather the remaining radiation and energy to keep our own universes young and healthy. Unfortunately, the enemy has similar technologies.) Artificial Gravity Quantum Entanglement Communication Wave Motion Engines / Teleporters Hydrokinetic shields / Resonance shields / Energy shields / Particle shields Ablative armor Clean Cold Fission power Antimatter power / Antimatter weapons Tachyon power / Tachyon weapons Molecular Resonance Fields / Impulse Cannons Solid Light / Light weapons Energy dissipators / disruption fields / focusing fields Aggregated Diamond Nanorods (construction material) Terraforming: rearranges molecular structures Matter converter: Dark Matter into tangible matter (Using dark matter also slows the expansion of the universe! We use so much of it, the Virgo Supercluster has stopped expanding entirely. It will still be around, long after the rest of the universe is dead and stretched to infinity.) Biological and Cybernetic Augmentation: Eyes, Ears, physical strength, brain function support, heightened senses/emotions, lowered senses/emotions, digitized knowledge & memories Tissue cloning: Replace severed limbs, create empty bodies for SEE BELOW Brain uploading DNA Species Recognition Nanobots Particle Accelerator weapons Focused Radiation weapons Military Augmentations Directed Energy weapons Ion Cannons Ballistic weapons: combination of Railgun, Coilgun, Gauss Gun technology. Artificial Intelligence Technology banned for military use Molecular rearrangement Nanobots Molecular resonance techniques other than Impulse Cannons Keyword dump for further elaboration Computer systems networked locally, no overarching programs like the Internet - to minimize damage done by cyber attacks. Make a paragraph about Terran language. Eugenics Social Darwinism: People with genetic, physical and mental defuncts aren't allowed to procreate. Wars fought by the Empire: The End War (The grand, over-arching conflict - called this because #1: It will go on until the end of existence, which is never. #2: It is the war that incorporates all other wars, and is thus the final war, from a certain point of view. #3: If this War ever ends, the Empire is either completely destroyed, or has destroyed all of Humanity's enemies and ended Mankind's infighting, which would make any kind of armed conflict unneccessary.) The Forever War (The wars the Empire fights in the "present time") The Resource Wars (Sometimes the universes the Empire raids for energy and resources are not quite dead... And there are universe-hopping species besides the Terrans. Not all of them are friendly.) The Time Wars (These are the wars the Empire fights across existence, across space and time.) Appendix (Only for national leaders) By High Lord Governor Cato Leventis WIP Corrupt and totalitarian regime. Almighty and gigantic bureaucracy. Government deliberate internal conflict. Complete technological, scientific, social and cultural stagnation. Cannot adapt! We have everything, but only superficially. Cannot adapt! Cannot improvise! Can STILL overcome! "Technological advance" actually does still exist, but only in certain areas - mainly military and industrial. Civil advances are few and far between, though you wouldn't notice. The government makes sure of that. People indoctrinated from birth, government controls all media and education. Propaganda presented as fact. The Inquisition! The Inquisition! Nobody expects the Terran Inquisition! Whatever DSI tells you is true, even if it isn't! And PsiOps? Oh, you gotta love those guys! Cause if you don't, they'll kill you till you're dead! What makes a Fast Battleship a Fast Battleship? It's no faster than a normal Battleship! Windows are structural weaknesses. We do not use them. We have solid light projections instead! You know, that dome you see on top of our ships? You'd think it's the bridge; but only an idiot would make the command center of a space ship stick out like a sore, nice and open so everyone can take potshots at it. It houses the main sensor array. The bridge in in the center of the ship, along with the CIC and War Room. *That's classified information! *BLAM!* Category:Browse